The Story of a Hero
by Annabeth Brady
Summary: The hero of Olympus is dead. A new battle is raging on Earth. Can the Avengers save the day? Or will the new enemy from his and Thor's past finally get what they want? Nobody knows why they want it, well, somebody did, but he's dead. He left it in a single journal, but where he left it, is a whole other story. Will the Avengers find out who wanted him dead? Or even why?
1. Prologue

_**Here is my new story! I should be writing my other one, but this has been in my head since the movie was released and I actually really like it so far.**_

**Prologue:**

Let's begin this story, where all stories must. This story is about a hero, who died a hero's death. Not the most memorable of deaths, but certainly, in his case, one of the most honourable. This hero was part of many prophecies, and fought for what he believed in, whether the gods liked it or not. This hero was one of the most powerful of his time. Many strived to be him, others simply wished to be his friend. Anyone with him on their army or team would be guaranteed automatic win.

This is the world of Percy Jackson. Now, dearest reader, let us find out more about his family and friends.

_**17**__**th**__** January **_

_His once windswept hair fell stuck to his tanned skin, his glowing skin fading with every breath. His, usually powerful and deep, sea green eyes lost their spark, draining their life every time he inhaled his last few breaths of air. _

"_You cannot die, Perseus. I won't let you!" pleaded the God of Thunder. He watched as his demi-god friend's life slipped away from him. Rain and tears mixed together on the cheeks of Thor._

"_Thor-" he struggled to speak, "Please. Le- Let me- Go…" the God of Thunder held the hero's wist, looking for the remains of a pulse. It was there. Barely. _

"_Please… Stay. I can get Apollo-" Thor would have continued rambling, but the boy interrupted him._

_Percy hesitated between each word, trying to have the strength to continue. "Not- Enough time. Please… Finish thi- this fight…" Thor's vision blurred as he realised what his dear friend had implied. _

_Thor held his friend's hand for dear life, but still saw Percy's life slip before his very eyes like grains of sand through his fingers. His young friend's eyes slowly drifted closed and his grip on Thor loosened. Rain poured down on the Son of Poseidon. Satyrs and Dryads came out from their hiding places to mourn for the dead hero. Some Dryads came closer to grieve for their warrior. If the enemy realised of what truly happened, they'd win. Thor refused to believe it, but Percy was one of the few mortals (sort of) who didn't judge him to be some daft god or puny imbecile from the Royal line of Asgard. _

"_I will forever remember you, hero of Olympus." he spoke, finally letting the pain of his loss seep into his voice. Slowly, he stood. His so-called brother had done this; he had killed his one true godly friend. He had ordered for those creatures to attack Earth. He will regret harming Thor's family and friends. Messing with Asgard is one thing, messing with the Hero of Olympus and his life is asking for murder. Thor stepped away from his deceased friend, letting all the dryads finally realise who was dead. _

_Thor spun his hammer around in an arc and let it pull him into the darkened skies. He watched as the portal opened, letting in the feared monsters. Iron Man flew through the mess and blasted every being that he could while people swarmed below. Loki walked onto the ledge of Stark Towers, watching and enjoying every minute of the war he brought upon the Earth while his dark green cloak billowed in the winds. Thor landed on the lower part of the ledge and spoke to his brother, "Loki!" Loki finally turned to the god of thunder, "Turn off the Tessaract or I'll destroy it!" Thor's eyes narrowed at the black haired God, mad about his dead friend._

"_You can't. There is no stopping it; there is only… the War!" Loki gestured his sceptre at Thor, prepared to blow him to smithereens. _

_Thor's jaw clenched and the grip on the hammer grew tighter, "So be it." He spoke. Loki jumped off the ledge, raising his weapon for a fatal blow. Thor dodged the strike and slammed Mjǫlnir into the shaft. Loki swung at Thor's head but the god dropped down to the ground and jumped back up. This continued for a while with spells and elements clashing against weapons. Police swarmed the streets, trying to get everybody to safer ground. Tony worked together with Natasha and Clint to get rid of more of the feral creatures. Once they were destroyed Natasha and Clint flew their jet over to the terrace of Stark Towers where Loki and Thor were fighting to the death. After attempting to harm the jet (and pretty much combusting it), Thor tackled Loki to prevent further damage. He'd already lost Percy, he couldn't lose anyone else. Thor fought with renewed energy, punching Loki in the ribcage repeatedly. _

_Hawkeye, the Black Widow and Captain America landed in one piece after having one of the wings on fire, and ran out to join the battle. They soon stopped running as they noticed the main problem. The Portal. A creature the size of a Drakon emerged from the glowing blue hole. Screaming of people, combined with the screeching of the impenetrable skin filled their ears as they gawked at the creature. "Stark, you seeing this?" said the Captain through the Com-Link._

_The billionaire responded in awe, "Seeing. Still working on believing…Where's Banner? He shown up yet?"_

"_Banner?" asked Steve, wondering why the billionaire wanted to include the Hulk in the little game of fun._

_Tony responded "Just keep me posted." Then he spoke to his minicomputer, "JARVIS find me a soft spot." The computer scanned the giant monster, while Thor had his hammer on Loki's throat._

"_Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?!" Thor's voice echoed over the wind, breaking Loki out of the trance he had gotten when looking at the chaos below him._

"_It's too late." Loki panted, trying to catch his breath, "It's too late to stop it."_

_Thor refused to take that as an answer, "No. We can. Together."_

_Taking the chance Thor had unwillingly given Loki, he thrust a silver dagger into the side of Thor. The thunder god dropped to his knees in pain._

"_The sentiment." muttered Loki to himself, grinning like a madman. Thor's body screamed in pain while he shot up at Loki and grabbed his wrists then kicked him into the glass panelling behind him. Thor then pulled Loki into a wrestling lift, holding Loki above his head he dropped the ex-prince of Asgard onto the cold stone ground. Loki used this as his escape and rolled off the side of the building, letting one of his minion's catch him below as Thor watched. _

_The rest of the fight went as a blur to the newly formed Avengers. Monsters got hit, buildings turned to rubble, lightning struck the aliens flooding the streets and airways, and Hulk became a spider-monkey on steroids. _

_The council, in all their black and white glory, commissioned a missile to blow the Manhattan area to dust. Director Fury destroyed one of the birds but another got away and dropped the missile that would blow the area up. Tony shortly discovered this and sent the missile into the portal just as Natasha was about to close it. After waiting about 3 minutes for the Red and Gold suit to plummet out of the worm-hole, Natasha pushed the remains of Loki's sceptre into the energy sphere which prevented anyone from touching the Tessaract. Tony landed on the hard concrete and the scream of Hulk stopped Thanatos from visiting a billionaire. _

_That was a day of sheer damn destruction and pain. For Iron Man; well, he died and was brought back. Captain America; he had to protect the Tessaract. Black Widow; she almost lost her long time crush. Hulk; he harmed those he didn't want to. Thor; he lost his friend, and his brother. Hawkeye; he ran out of arrows. _

_The Hero of Olympus, Bane of Monsters, Bearer of the Titan's Curse, Holder of the Curse of Achilles, Face of Demigods (and more) was dead._

_**20**__**th**__** February**_

_Thor walked through the hall of SHEILD's hellicarrier. He wasn't wearing his usual red cloak and chest plate, no; he was wearing a dark mortal shirt and dark mortal trousers. His blonde hair lay on his shoulders just as it always did, but now it was slightly neater than usual. _

_His head was down as though he was going to do something his father wouldn't approve of. In some ways he was – he was attending the funeral of Perseus Jackson. His friend, the friend whom he watched die before his very eyes. He became as clear as glass and sank into the ground, just as Gaea wanted to do to him before she was lulled back to sleep by the Seven._

"_Where are you going all spiffy, Goldilocks?" asked the only Tony Stark._

"_I'm going to a funeral." responded Thor. This surprised Tony. He never expected him to dress like that, let alone go to a mortal funeral. _

"_For who?" the Iron Man asked, letting his inquisitive side shine._

"_My friend. He died during the battle of Loki." Thor's feet shuffled in nervousness, he was going to be late if Tony kept this up._

"_Which friend? None of us died. Since when did you have friends on Earth anyway?" Thor rolled his eyes at Tony and responded as calmly as possible._

"_I'm sorry. If I do not go soon, I will be late. Goodbye." Thor walked past the flabbergasted Tony._

_Tony soon lifted his watch to his wrist and spoke "JARVIS, tell Director Fury about this little shindig. I'm sure he'd love to know."_

_Thor walked up to the podium that was placed behind the shroud of Percy Jackson. "Hello friends and family of Perseus Thor Jackson. I am here to say the eulogy for my noble friend. I'll try to keep this short as I know many of you have ADHD and will not be able to stay still for long." many of the demigods smirked at the god of thunder, "Percy was one of my few friends here on Earth, he was a hero to many of the people around you._

"_When Percy was born on the 18__th__ of August, he already showed promise on being my legacy. I visited Sally not long after and told her he was to be my heir. She made his middle name Thor to remember that promise, as he was already destined for great things. When he turned 12 he was already very loyal and determined. He proved that on his very first quest for the bolt. He then went to save Grover and Clarisse by travelling through the Sea of Monsters – or as the mortals know it; The Bermuda Triangle. He took the weight of the sky on his shoulders at the age of 14 and defeated Atlas. He fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth, and in the Second Titan War. He also helped in my fight against Loki. I will forever miss you, Perseus. We all will." with that the son of Odin went and sat down on his seat- not without hugging the distraught Annabeth Chase and Sally Blofis, though._

_Sally soon stepped up and said her few words about her son. "Percy, we will all be forever in your debt. Hope you make it to Elysium, or knowing you, rebirth." She finished, her blue eyes were sparkling with tears as she walked down the aisle to hug Annabeth and Paul. It was now Annabeth's turn._

"_Percy 'Seaweed Brain' Jackson was an amazing idiot. He fought for what he believed in and saved hundreds of lives in the seventeen years he was alive. Percy, if you're watching this, I love you. Never forget that." She and Sally stepped in front of the sea-green shroud and placed the flaming torch on the casket, letting the wafting smoke fly into the atmosphere._

_Director Fury watched the event with a stoic face. He had been taught by his mentor as a young spy to never show emotions in case the enemy used it against him. Watching this funeral, however, he almost felt sorry for the family and friends of the kid. But, who was _the kid_?_

_Somebody sat in the tree, watching the funeral of Percy Jackson. Their dark jacket shaded their shadowed face and their black jeans hid their gleaming sword. Their eyes showed no emotion and their jaw was clenched tight. This was it. _Percy Jackson was dead. _Let the war begin…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Thor tossed and turned in his chambers, memories flooding back into his mind of the fateful day all those months ago. Sweat lined his forehead as his eyelids crunched together in agonising pain. Let me tell you, dear reader, what he was truly dreaming.

_Tears were shed and hugs were spread throughout the Montauk Beach cabin. Puffy cheeks smiled or laughed when reminiscing in the stupidity of the now deceased hero. Athena hugged her daughter and even put forth a truce with Poseidon for the sake of his sanity, and Annabeth's for that matter. Depressing classical greek music played quietly to fill the sad atmosphere, but you couldn't hear it over the talking throughout the room. The voices were mumbled, and if you tried hard enough you could make out the people speaking, but the amount of people disorientated your hearing. Thor was speaking with Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Hades, Hestia and Sally as how to make the daughter of Athena happy. She refused to speak with anyone unless she had to, and she demanded that nobody try and talk to her in return. In literal meaning: Talk to her, regret it and suffer for trying. They all knew only one person could make her happy again; Percy. He was the demigods' life string, they continued to find dead bodies of disposed demigods throughout the country – and Greece and Rome, also – because their power plug had been unplugged. They had lost their real reason for fighting; it wasn't the gods, it was him. The immortals plus one discussed a way to please her. Little did they realise, somebody already truly had decided to please her. _

_A black man with an eye patch stayed hidden behind a large palm frond. He held his hand to his left ear, listening to the conversation of his top agents._

_"Barton, Widow, this is Hill. State your whereabouts." came the voice of his next-in-command, Agent Maria Hill._

_"I'm on the roof. Are you sure that Thor won't realise that I'm here?" asked Clint Barton, despite being a super spy, most people were afraid of the god of thunder. _

_Natasha Romanoff's voice came through almost immediately, "I'm not sure. He proved during the fights that he wasn't stupid, but he isn't the brightest of light bulbs. Hill, I'm roughly 13.74 metres down the beach." A freezing breeze swept over the Director, causing him to shiver._

_"Barton, Romanoff, get out of there. I repeat, get out of there." he ordered. That was the only thing running through his mind; get out of there. Something supernatural was at work, that's all he knew. The wind began to pick up and Fury's leather jacket flew around him, whipping the back of his legs in a tormenting fashion. _

_"That'll be a bit hard, sir. I have Thor, some girl, and a guy holding weapons at me. The girl and boy have spears while Thor has his hammer." Clint's voice sounded almost frightful. _

_"Better than what I've got. I have a group of about twelve girls, all in silver parkers, holding arrows at my throat." Natasha also sounded scared. Fury sighed and responded to his agents._

_"See if you can get any information from them…" with that, he turned off his com-link._

_"Hello, Thor…. Nice weather we're having… thanks?" said Clint, his ending came out as a question._

_"Who are you?" ordered the black-haired girl, her blue eyes glinted dangerously at the archer._

_The blonde boy spoke, his blue eyes also sparked threateningly. "More importantly, what are you doing here?" he spoke with undying authority, which caused Thalia to tear up slightly at the thought of her dead cousin._

_"Why, I'm here to speak with Thor, or course." he responded sarcastically, his look dared anyone to pressure him into doing something he didn't want to do, both Jason and Thalia had seen that look before. _

_Thor responded calmly yet there was a hint of anger too. "Leave, _Agent Barton_." Thor's voice sneered at the SHEILD agent, "Now is not a good time." Thalia and Jason felt the winds pick up around them and watched as Thor's anger increased. Carefully nodding to each other for confirmation, they put their hands on his shoulders and lowered him back to the ground. Clint watched on as the pair weren't even scared of Thor, I mean, wouldn't you if you had a temperamental god in front of you? _

_"Look, whatever your name is, tell your friends to get out of here. Thor will return when he wants to. You so much as come three miles of this place, and you'll be dealing with an intergalactic catastrophe. Got it? Good." The blue-eyed girl stormed off, Clint looked on in awe and noticed that the hairs on his arm looked like they'd been struck with ten-thousand volts of electricity. Shivering, Agent Barton steadily walked back to the meeting point he and the other agents had prepared for. _

_The vision blurred as light and image mixed together to form one. Thor awoke._

Thor steadily got out of his bed and stumbled down the long corridor.

He stepped onto the remade rainbow bridge and walked up to the guardian, both bowed in respects to the other.

"I am very sorry, sire. But, as your father was told, sometimes; suffering brings out the strongest of warriors." Thor grimaced at his words.

"Sometime, not strong enough…" he muttered. Closing his eyes, Thor let the light carry him away to Earth.

**-(O)-**

The mare hobbled up to his leader and spoke in his language, "They are still mourning for the hero, sir. What do you suppose we do about it?" He bowed and let his shaggy brown hair fall onto his deathly white face. His pure white eyes glowed in menacing evil.

"Bring him to me. He will learn to never turn his back on his kind. He will suffer for his mistakes, just as much as I have – if not more…" His leader spoke, their dark eyes glinted in villainous power while their hair fell in tatters down their broad shoulders. The mare bowed lower than before and flew off into the distance.

**-(O)—**

Her blonde hair wrapped around her head like a fire, her stormy grey eyes were sparkling with tears, and her body ached from the crying. If you asked if she was okay, she'd tell you otherwise, but her eyes gave her away. Annabeth's dagger glinted in the sun and her hair glowed in the light. Sweat lined her brow as she fought the black wolf. It bared its teeth at her, despite her tears, she knew precisely what it wanted. _Her_.

"What are you?" she asked herself, she had never fought this monster before. "Where did you come from?" she continued. This was one monster she didn't recognise, and she'd read a lot of books! Before she could strike, a lightning bolt hit the monster between the eyes. An arrow pierced its ribcage and a ninja star protruded from its upper thigh. Thor's red cape billowed around him as he hugged the daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" he asked. Annabeth only nodded. The rest of the Avengers appeared, while Thor took Annabeth's dagger and threw it with perfect precision into the monsters chest. It dispersed in a black explosion of dust.

Annabeth spoke to Thor, "Thor, what was that? I've never fought some creature like that!"

"It was Fenrir, the father of wolves." He responded, only then did the duo realise who was watching them. "Annabeth, this is the Avengers. They helped me fight Loki. Come, I must show you something." Annabeth tenderly held Thor's hand as he pulled her into the air.

They shortly arrived at the Stark Tower. Annabeth looked at the tower in awe – at first – but soon looked bored with the intelligent and over the top design. A letter sat perched on the clear glass table. Annabeth looked sceptically at Thor while he handed her the faded writing material. Her eyes skimmed over it quickly and pulled off the grey flash drive attached to the bottom of the document. She walked across to the playboy billionaire who in turn plugged it into a computer port. A video flashed before the group's eyes. Annabeth's legs fell beneath her as she saw the face that she loved so much.

"Oh my gods. It's Percy. What did he do?" Her voice was croaky and sore, almost as if she had swallowed a cheese grater.

Thor looked at the daughter of Athena directly in the eyes, "I wish I knew." Tony clicked play on video and Percy's voice echoed across the silent room.

"Hello those who have discovered this USB. My name is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. I am eighteen years old and if you're watching this video after the presumed war with the Asguardians – I am most likely to be dead. Once you have discovered my journal with my entries across the years, that not even the allfather – Thor's father – realises, all will be clear. This is the truth behind the battle of Loki. This is my story.

"The day I was born, it wasn't just one ancient law that was broken. Not only was I the first son of Poseidon since World War II, on no, I was more. I honestly can't say very much, but I can leave a sea of clues that will lead you to the journal. Good Luck. Here is the first clue: _The place held closest to my heart is where it all started_. Good Luck, random person." Annabeth's face fell between her hands as tears wracked her body. Thor wrapped his muscular arms around Annabeth and held her tightly as tears fell down her cheeks.

The Avengers shuffled their feet and looked down at the floor, aware of the awkward silence that was the only other thing besides the sobbing that filled the room. Annabeth's face was buried in Thor's shoulder, feeling protective over the unknown girl, the captain walked over to her.

"Hey, are you alright? Thor, an explanation would be nice, please." Annabeth steadied herself into a sitting position, but she still remained with her head on Thor's shoulder and while his arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

Thor's voice surprised the Avengers, it was silent and hesitant. "I don't know. What I do know is that something happened with my friend and I want to know what. Annabeth, do you know where the next clue is?"

Annabeth's eyes glazed over and one look from Thor and the Avengers stayed quiet as thoughts ran through her brain. _Would it be his cabin? No. Too obvious. It's the place held closest to his heart... would it be somewhere he goes to often? That could be the Goode Pool for Gods' sake! Think Annabeth, think! Would it be his home? No… he'd put Sally in danger, he knows that. Where Wise Girl, where is it? _

"I don't know." she breathed out. "There's too much to think about." The genius walked towards her, nobody knew what he'd say, if so, would he regret it?

What he did say however, really did shock them. "Look, whatever-you-name-is, you're obviously a smart kid, look at the pronounced things then focus on the questions." Annabeth's eyes closed as she took a deep breath, her mind wandered to every little detail on Percy she could latch her mind on. One memory bounced into her mind, it was a song the Apollo had sung for Annabeth after Percy had passed away. It was them singing "Battle Scars" by Guy Sebastian ft. Lupe Fiasco. He had played the video for her when they went-

She opened her eyes quickly, surprising everyone she stood up and looked directly at the screen. _How could I have been so stupid? _Her blonde hair whipped around her face as her whole demeanour changed. She wasn't the distraught girlfriend any more, no, she was the pissed girlfriend who was also a warrior. She looked at Thor directly in his sky blue eyes and even he flinched at the anger raging in her stormy grey eyes.

"Looks like we're heading off to Montauk beach, Thor. The exact same building where the reception for his funeral was held. And the same place where Sally met Percy's dad. The place where he was no longer a possibility, but a reality. The place where it all started."


End file.
